Hirako
Background Childhood Hirako was born somewhere in the Land of Wind and unfortunately he was born nearly blind. He was abandoned by his parents, they put him in the middle of the desert for him to fend for himself. Luckily, a trading merchant that was heading for the leaf passed by. They picked him up and decided to take him back to the leaf so he could be cared for over there, but it would take 3 days, by that time Hirako would be dead. The driver of the carriage knew someone that could take care of the baby, the person was just half a day away from the desert Hirako was found in, so they took him there. They dropped him off and then left, the person that they left Hirako with took care of 10 children, 3 of them were her own and the rest weren't. Eight of the children she took care of were grown and left her house, and the other 2 stayed, when she took Hirako in, Hirako was a smart baby, by the time he could walk, he knew how to climb the stairs by himself. Then his adoptive mother and siblings started to teach him how it read, write, speak and do other things, the reading part was difficult, Hirako could only see about 2 inches in front of him. Not only that, the vision was still blurry, no type of jutsu they knew of or glasses worked, so after teaching him how to read, they gave him shades and Hirako kept his eyes closed. By the time he turned 7, he knew about ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, so he had his adoptive siblings teach him a few basic techniques. Hirako was a quick learner, he had very good chakra control, so they continued to teach him ninjutsu, and other types of jutsu. But then one day, a group of rogue ninja came to the house they were at and raided it, they simply went in and took a lot of things, one of his siblings was female, so the rogue ninja raped her and nearly killed the boy sibling. Throughout all this, Hirako could hear this, he would get madder and madder, he wanted to go and help, but his siblings and mother told him to stay in the closet. But, he couldn't stand it any more, he ran out of the closet behind one of the rogue ninja, and hit him with his fist. When he hit the rogue ninja, a large explosion occurred. Hirako blew the whole top half of the ninja's body smooth off, then the other rogue ninja stricken with fear tried to attack Hirako, but even though he was blind, he could still evade their attack and counter. Hirako killed all of them and then passed out, the next day, Suna and Kumo ninja were at their house, when Hirako woke up a person told him what happened, Hirako didn't know, but he also damaged the house a lot. So they had to relocate to Sunagakure. Upon more interviewing about what happened, a Kumo ninja had heard what Hirako did and asked to take Hirako under his wing. Hirako wasn't up to it, a lot was happening, he felt that he had to protect his adoptive family, until the Kumo ninja told him that he was fully blind. When Hirako heard that, he felt like it was someone who could finally relate to himself, his adoptive family were ok with it, and Suna ninja even said that they would protect them, so Hirako accepted the Kumo ninja's offer and went with him to train and make his senses become better. The Kumo ninja told Hirako that his name was Tetsu, and he was an expert swordsmen, he told Hirako to demonstrate some of his moves. Hirako knew some of the basic genin level ninjutsu and taijutsu, he also knew how to break out of low rank Ninjutsu. So the first thing Tetsu taught him was the Barrier Ninjutsu, and the Mole Barrier, then he also taught trained him and smell and hearing. Hirako was learning these things fast, and Tetsu had to keep up with his learning capacity and how fast he could learn things. Teenage Years By the time he was about 14, Hirako had spent 7 years with Tetsu training, Hirako at the time was at the average Jonin level. He could fight as if he had sight, but he relied mainly on smell and sound, he other senses developed so well to the point where he didn't even need to try and fix his eyesight. He wanted to stay blind even though the opportunities of fixing his eyesight came upon him multiple times, Hirako took pride in his blindness. Then one day, Suna called him back for something, Hirako didn't know what it was for, but he figured it was something about his family so he went to check it out. Tetsu didn't come with him, instead he told Hirako to meet him in the Land of Rice Paddies in a week, so they had a deal and Hirako took off. He got to Suna in about 2 days and when he got there, he found out what he had to do, Suna wanted to recreate Sand Manipulation without having to seal the whole Shukaku in a person. Though it would take Shukaku's chakra to do it, they created a technique which converted a Tailed Beast Chakra into the host chakra by increasing the host's chakra and by when the host's chakra reached a high level, it would engulf the Tailed Beasts chakra, turning it into their own. Since it was untested, they only used a little of Shukaku's chakra. They obtained Sukaku's chakra from one of Gaara's partial transformation when they calmed him down, they then took Hirako and did the technique on him. At first it didn't work, even though it was just a little of Shukaku's chakra, it took a lot of effort to convert it into Hirako's chakra. The influence was taking place, Suna was about to make a psuedo jinchuriki, so they stopped the technique on Hirako. They trashed the idea, and let Hirako go...... Hirako didn't feel bad or anything, he felt that he was helping the village, he visited his family and did other stuff; in a week he meet up with Tetsu. Hirako didn't tell Tetsu what Suna did to him since it was a failure, so Tetsu and Hirako went to train. During training with Tetsu, Shukaku's influence came back to Hirako, but Hirako fought it off, the technique that Suna used was based off of Hikaro's chakra. Hirako's chakra was high enough from all the training, and it converted Sukaku's chakra into his own. Then when they resumed training, Hirako could feel something new, so he tested this new thing out, and it was sand manipulation. Tetsu was amazed at what he could do, Tetsu knew about Gaara and Shukaku's sand manipulation, so he thought that maybe they made Hirako a Psuedo Jinchuriki. Hirako told him what happened and Tetsu was amazed, now that Hirako had Sand Manipulation, it made training even more harder. After Sand Manipulation, this is when Hirako started to branch out and wanted to learn a lot more things. So far he knew quite a bit of Taijutsu, he had made his own Ninjutsu and was pretty good at it, also he made a few techniques for Explosion Release. He new a bit of Barrier Ninjutsu, and even a little Fūinjutsu, the next thing that he wanted to learn was using Puppets. Unfortunately, Tetsu didn't know any puppet techniques or how to control and use puppets, given Tetsu's fame for being a blind swordsmen, a lot of people knew him, and luckily he knew a average Puppet Master Ninja in Suna. Though, the person that Tetsu knew wasn't too big on having students or teaching anyone anything. When Tetsu and Hirako went to him, he was very reluctant on teaching him Puppet control, but after telling him that Hirako was blind and showing him his skill, the ninja believed in Hirako and taught him Puppet control. He only taught him how to control puppets, he gave him about 10 puppets, but it was up to Hirako to make his own puppets, hidden mechanisms, and techniques. It took Hirako 6 months to learn all of what he learned, the next thin he was interested in was Bukijutsu, this time Tetsu didn't know anyone who was skilled in Bukijutsu, so they had to find someone. It took them a while to find someone 2 years to be exact, but when they did, it was someone who was very skilled in Bukijutsu, . They ran into Tenten before her and were on their way back to the leaf, this was during the time Gaara was attacked by the Akatsuki. When they encountered the team, Hirako requested if any of them knew Bukijutsu, and Tenten responded saying that she did. When he asked her to teach him Bukijutsu, since she was pretty easy-going, she agreed to teach him Bukijutsu. At the time, Hirako already knew the Generic Sealing Technique, so it was really easy to learn Bukijutsu, he just needed scrolls and a few weapons. It only took him a week to learn what he didn't already know, Tenten gave him a few scrolls, and again it was up to him to develop how he used Bukijutsu. The last thing Hirako wanted to learn which he thought was cool was the Summoning Technique, though this was hard, they had to find a animal or bug that would do a contract with him. Adult Years By the time Hirako was 20, he still didn't find a summoning animal, he was about to give up but then one day at the spa, a person noticed something on Hirako's back. It was a mark of a scorpion, the person that spotted it knew exactly what it was when he saw it, he told Hirako what it was. Apparently the mark meant he was stung by a Scorpion from the Scorpion's Sand Dune, when he gets that mark, it means that he can be able to summon a scorpion from their Sand Dune, but he has to find them first and get stung by the Elder Scorpion then he can summon them. Hirako was ecstatic, then he made a decision, he told Tetsu that he was ready to take this journey and the rest of his life without Tetsu's help; Tetsu agreed and they parted. Upon his journey to find this place, Hirako started to figure out when he was stung, it was when he was a baby and his biological parents left him in the desert. Personality Appearance Abilities Explosion Release Senses Taijutsu Puppet Mastery Bukijutsu Fuinjutsu